Velvet
by HR always live on
Summary: For all those people who encouraged me to let my imagination go with my alpabet V entry. Harry and Ruth goodness


_This is for all those people who wanted me to get carried away with my V entry in my alphabet..._

* * *

><p>Ruth was brushing her hair out for the fiftieth time. She was not looking forward to this evening but that was one of the downfalls of being married to the head of section D. As she had recently been happier with Harry than she could ever remember being, she decided she could put up with one bad night with stuck up politicians. She looked at herself in the mirror and decided that she didn't need extra jewellery. Her pair of simple diamond earrings would do the job perfectly. Diamond earrings which Harry had bought for her.<p>

"You ready?" Harry asked as he appeared at the bedroom door.

"Nearly," Ruth said squashing her feet into her black heels. Her feet were going to be dead by the end of the evening. She stood up and turned to face Harry and her breath caught. He looked incredibly handsome in his black suit with a crisp white shirt. When accompanied by a glint in his eyes it made him almost irresistible to her.

"You look amazing," he said as she picked up her velvet wrap.

"I was about to say the same to you," Ruth said honestly. Harry approached her and let his hand cradle her face gently, his thumb caressing her skin. He kissed her and broke away when he heard their taxi beeping its horn outside. Ruth smiled as she saw that her lipstick had left marks on Harry's face. She raised her hand and wiped the remnants away with a barely concealed grin.

"Lets go," she said. They left the house and she felt happy when Harry rested his hand on the small of her back.

* * *

><p>"That was pure hell," Ruth said kicking off her high heels and letting the tension ease out of her feet. She sat down on the edge of the bed and started rubbing her toes gently. This was the reason she never wore heels.<p>

"Thank you for putting up with all those horrible people for me," Harry said, not disagreeing with her. It had been a bad evening but one which he had to attend and he loved Ruth for going with him. Although, he had to admit, having her dressed elegantly on his arm was a major highlight of the evening and he had enjoyed the double takes she created as she passed people who had never seen her dressed like this before. And Ruth didn't even notice. She had only had eyes for him, which made his heart beat all the faster especially when she looked at him.

"Come here," he said in a husky voice filled with desire. She smiled and stood up, unable to resist his voice when he so clearly wanted her. His eyes looked into hers which such feeling it couldn't be put into words as his fingertips traced her face and kept travelling down her neck so slowly. Her breath caught in her throat as Harry pushed aside her dark velvet wrap and it whooshed to the floor. His eyes feasted on her newly revealed skin as his hands lightly touched her flesh uncovered by the strapless dress she wore.

"Harry…" she breathed as he kept teasing her with a light touch which she couldn't stand. She reached up and grabbed his jacket and kissed him firmly. As she was preoccupied, she failed to notice that he was slowly pulling the zip on the back of her dress lower. A fact which became startlingly obvious when she broke away from him and the remnants of her dress fell to the floor. She suddenly felt bare and slightly embarrassed as her body was subjected to his intense gaze.

"Don't," he murmured cradling her face. "Please don't be so shy and nervous with me. You're stunning."

"And you're overdressed," she said, allowing herself a small smile as she quickly pushed his jacket to the floor and started to work on his tie.

"You may have a point there," he said as his tie joined their scattered clothes on the floor. She undid the top two buttons of his shirt and kissed the small patch of skin that had been revealed. She kept going, kissing his chest as the buttons opened and loved hearing his breathing get heavier from what she was doing to him.

She was shocked to feel her feet leave the floor for an instant as Harry picked her up and placed her gently on their bed, covering her body with his own.

"I say we make up for a bad night, right now," Harry suggested with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Fabulous idea…" Ruth said as her hands worked their way slowly down Harry's body, making him shiver under her touch. Even after all this time together she still made him tremble. She was kissing him intensely as her fingertips hurriedly undid his belt. She needed to touch his bare skin so badly. Harry could sense her urgency and helped her strip his trousers off, boxers following immediately.

He had such a look of longing passion in his eyes it made her heart race even faster than usual. She moved suddenly and rolled over on top of him, kissing him fervently. His hands skimmed the skin of her body lightly sending incredible thrills through her. He quickly removed her strapless bra and threw it on the floor. Ruth was so caught up in her feelings that she hardly noticed that his eyes were devouring her bare body with more intensity than ever before. His hands drifted down her body and pulled her knickers off quickly. Ruth leant over him and chuckled in a low sultry voice.

"You're impatient," she said with a laugh.

"Don't tell me you're not enjoying yourself," he replied with a raised eyebrow. She laughed and kissed him again, brushing her hair out of the way as it fell on his face. His hands were touching every inch of her body, dancing lightly on her breasts leaving her quivering as she straddled him. She moaned loudly as she felt him fill her completely. Her body felt completely out of her control as she let everything else fall away and every feeling run through her. His hands were on her hips, knowing after all this time together the exact rhythm that would bring her to climax.

"Oh God," she murmured, feeling her height of passion tantalisingly out of reach. He thrust into her powerfully again and she bit her lip to stop herself from screaming as her orgasm ripped through her. His climax followed hers almost instantly.

Ruth collapsed on top of him, almost as if her entire skeleton had vanished. She kissed his collarbone lightly as his arms held her naked body close to his.

"I've changed my mind," Ruth said breathlessly. "That was a fantastic evening." Harry laughed lightly and stroked her hair, his fingers drifting down her neck softly.

"Yes it was," he agreed.

"I must be squashing you flat," Ruth said after a moment. "I'll move."

"No you won't," Harry said as his arms tightened around her waist keeping her still. She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you," Harry told her after minutes of silence.

"Mmm," Ruth said as she felt sleep come to take her, exhausted as she was.

"Nice to know I'm wanted," Harry said sarcastically.

"Harry," Ruth said with her eyes still closed. "I'm laying on top of you naked after what could arguably be the best sex of my life. I think by now, after all these years, you should know how much I _do_ want you. How much I need you."

"That's nice to hear," he whispered sincerely, bent close to her ear. He noticed that she was still wearing the earrings he had bought for their first anniversary. Very quickly her even breathing filled his ears and he knew she had fallen asleep happy. He gently and slowly moved her body off of his and settled her on the mattress next to him.

He watched her sleeping face with such total contentment he wondered how he had managed for three years without her presence. She made everything seem so much better for him just from a stolen glance or an argument about an operation. Ruth just made everything better for him. It really was that simple. He pulled the duvet cover over her body lovingly and she shuffled closer to him in his sleep. Harry smiled at her and watched her for minutes which turned into hours. He would rather watch her relax than sleep himself anyway.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think?<em>


End file.
